


Take It or Leave It

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter While Having Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Richie just wants quiznos, Sex Toys, if you squint your eyes very hard, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie never cusses. Eddie is also never one to turn down a bet.





	Take It or Leave It

**Author's Note:**

> please dont ask me why i wrote this bro i have no genuine clue!! i should be working on quiet company but then i started craving quiznos then i pumped out this beauty that i havent proofread and probably wont proofread until the morning

“It’s weird that you don’t cuss.”

Eddie doesn’t hear Richie the first time he says it, too absorbed into watching TV from his place on his shitty dorm bed. He lets out a quiet hum in response. 

“I said it’s weird that you don’t cuss,” Richie says, louder this time and that gets Eddie’s attention. He glances at Richie, then smiles and says “It’s not weird. Besides, I’ve cussed.”

Richie sits up at that and he laughs playfully. “Oh, _my bad_,” he drags out sarcastically. “You just played yourself, genius! You _have_ cussed. Have. Like in the past. Now you don’t anymore. And it’s weird.”

Eddie laughs too, then shrugs and dips his hand into the bowl of popcorn they made. “I just don’t really feel the need to. It’s like,” he stops himself, thinking, “if you cuss too much it loses its power, y’know?”

Richie scoffs, then says, “Are you saying I’m lacking power because I say dirty words? I’ll have you know that all of my childhood friend’s parents’ hated me because I had a mouth on me, and if that’s not powerful, Eds; I don’t know what is.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “I can say bad words if I wanted to!” Richie just crosses his arms and hums because he knows how competitive Eddie can be. 

“Hell,” Eddie says, and Richie gasps, his eyes widening with mock shock. “Edward Spaghetward, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

They both share a laugh, then sit in silence for a few moments and Eddie doesn’t like the way that Richie is smiling.

“Okay, let's make a bet,” he says and Eddie is about to cut him off with a ‘shut up, Richie’ when he says, “I bet I can make you say sooo many bad words.” Eddie hates when they make bets, because deep down he knows that he’ll always lose. But there’s something about this bet that makes Eddie grin, and he sits up to match Richie’s posture.

They’re sitting across from each other now, legs dangling off their beds. “Alright, Mr. Tozier, name your price,” Eddie says and Richie laughs in his stupid villain monologue voice. He leans in close, his eyebrows furrowed with a wide grin on his face.

“Read it and weep, Kaspbrak,” Richie snickers.

“**Q U I Z N O S**”

As soon as the ‘Q U’ leaves Richie’s mouth, Eddie’s smile drops from his face. “No. Nope. Absolutely not.” 

“You said, and I quote ‘name your price’. The price has been named, Eds.”

“Richie I can’t do Quiznos. Not after,” he shudders, thinking about what they’d come to refer to as ‘The Quiznos Poisoning of 2017, “last time. You remember how bad it ruined me.”

He simply shrugs, pulling a face and pointing at Eddie. “I named my price. Stop being a fucking baby and name yours.”

He ends up deciding that if he wins the bet, he gets to decide what they watch on their shared TV for the next month, and they shake on it. 

The next morning, when the sun hasn’t even risen yet and when Eddie is sound asleep tucked inside his cocoon of blankets, Richie lets out a random blood curdling scream, and Eddie snaps awake with a yell of his own. 

“What! What! Richie, What?” He yells and Richie just smiles sweetly. 

“Oh Eddie,” he beams, “I bet you’re so mad at me! Why don’t you just,” his smile gets impossibly wider and he leans back against the wall. “Let it all out.”

Eddie wipes at his eyes, anger bubbling up in his throat. “Did you actually set an alarm so you could wake me up screaming?”

Richie nods, smiling, but Eddie isn’t stupid. He knows what Richie is doing and won’t fall for it, so he smiles too. His teeth almost hurt with how sweet it is. “That’s ok,” he says softly. “I’m glad you’re waking up early now.” He rolls back over in his bed, wrapping his blankets over his head and laughs to himself. 

He tries again later in the day, tries several times actually, but Eddie never lets a swear slip. He notices that Richie is starting to become more desperate, can see it in the way he’s always thinking about what move to make next, what to do to make Eddie fuming angry. It goes on that way for days, and Eddie starts to expect his worst; but what he doesn’t expect is when Richie storms into their dorm room after his 5 P.M. class, and he definitely doesn’t expect Richie to give him a rough shove onto his bed.

His breath gets knocked out of him, and he quickly turns around with his hands raised. Is Richie really gonna’ beat the shit out of him to win some stupid bet? They stare at each other, Richie looking at Eddie and Eddie looking right back. They’re both breathing heavily, and Richie makes the first move. 

He chucks off his jacket, then starts clambering onto the bed and Eddie’s heart is beating out of his chest. “What’re you doing,” he says, but he knows well enough. Richie stops, looking up at him from the foot of the bed. 

“You ok with this?” He asks. Eddie’s mind races and he closes his eyes trying to think. They’d drunkenly kissed before, just little pecks to the cheek or to the lips, but nothing like this before. Nothing sober. Eddie nods, then says “Uh, yeah. Yes. Yeah.”

Richie nods too, then leans over him to mouth at his neck. Eddie chuckles at the feeling, then hums low beneath his breath. “T-this is weird,” he says stupidly, and Richie laughs in between kisses. He moans low in his throat when Richie kisses up his jaw.

“Let me hear you,” he whispers and suddenly, Eddie’s eyes fly open. He shoots up off the bed, propping himself up with his arms and Richie flys back onto his knees. 

“No! No, you will not do this for some stupid Quiznos! This isn’t fair.”

“It’s not just for Quiznos, Eds! I really wanna’ do this. Promise.”

Eddie sucks in a breath between his teeth, lets it out then says, “Promise?”

Richie smiles hard, giving a nod in return. “Promise,” he confirms, then kisses Eddie’s cheek softly. “But I really do wanna’ hear you cuss.”

“What is it with you and cursing, dude?” Eddie laughs, then Richie shrugs. 

“Just looking for a man after my own interests.”

The first touch of their lips can only be described as unsure. Richie’s lips are chapped and Eddie can feel it when he pulls away too quickly. Eddie’s already embarrassingly hard, has been since Richie kissed up his neck and he moans into the second kiss. Richie’s beginning to let his hands roam, letting them curl over Eddie’s back and then down to the hem of his t-shirt. 

It doesn’t take long before Richie is running his hands over the bumps of Eddie’s hip bones, and he draws in a shuddering breath. “You good?” Richie asks, his hands stopping at Eddie’s hips. 

Eddie can’t speak, can barely even breathe with the way that Richie’s starting to kiss at his stomach so he sticks with nodding. He feels the smug smile against his navel, then watches as Richie pulls back and spits in his hand. 

“Oh god,” he says, almost a whisper and shudders hard, canting his hips without meaning to. Richie chuckles at the movement, settles his dry hand on Eddie’s hip, then says, “Don’t even have my hand on you yet and you’re already jerking around.”

Richie’s hand glides smoothly down his cock, and Eddie jerks, a low grunt slipping out of his mouth. He somehow forgot how unimaginably good it could feel to just have something other than his own hand around his dick, and he swallows hard. He moans when Richie starts jerking him slowly, teasingly and he laughs at how ridiculous his own voice sounds, laughs at how ridiculous the whole situation is. 

Eddie’s laying on his back, his legs spread wide to allow his _roommate_ to wedge in between them. He’s got a hand around his cock and he’s physically stopping himself from fucking up into Richie’s fist. He’s completely naked, and Richie has all of his clothes on and he wants to laugh or maybe cry, all because he can’t back down from a challenge and because Richie wants some Quiznos. 

When he raises his head to look down at Richie, he feels his stomach lurch and his cock gives a rough twitch in the hand around it. Richie’s mouthing at Eddie’s thigh while he jerks him off, his glasses fogging up and he’s grinding his hips down into Eddie’s cheap mattress pad. 

He’s getting himself off. He’s getting himself off while he’s getting Eddie off and Eddie is suddenly way too close way too fast. 

“Rich,” he moans out. “I’m almost there. Like really, close.” His back starts arching off the bed and his eyes clench shut because Richie is only moving his hand faster and oh, god --

Eddie feels like the breath has been knocked out of him all over again, and his back falls back onto the mattress as Richie drops his cock back onto his stomach. It twitches pathetically and Eddie feels himself teetering on the edge. His hips buck fruitlessly, searching for a friction that isn’t there and Richie sits up, smiling. 

_Richie._

“No, no, no! No, why’d you stop?” Eddie asks, out of breath and Richie just shrugs. 

“This could end a lot sooner, you know. All you gotta do is say one tiny little word.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and groans, letting his head hit the pillow hard. “Really? You’re really doing this _now_? What kind of genuine animal are you?” 

Richie shoves at Eddie’s chest with his finger, accentuating his words when he says, “The kind. That wants. His fucking. Quiznos.” The air that sits between them is almost angry, and they both just look at each other. 

“Fine!” Eddie grits out, rolling his shoulders and settling back against his pillow. “Do your worst! I can do this all day!”

Richie smiles evilly, his eyes squinting with it and suddenly Eddie wishes he could take back his words because his cock twitches when Richie takes it back into his hand. He doesn’t stop himself this time, moaning when he starts fucking up into Richie’s tight and hot fist. He lets his eyes slip closed, his mind racing when he feels Richie’s hips digging into the mattress again. 

“You still with me?” Richie asks, and Eddie doesn’t miss the way that his voice cracks. 

He breathes out a shaky ‘yeah,’ but stops mid-word when he feels Richie’s tongue against his slit. A moan rips through his throat, and he can’t help but thread his fingers through Richie’s curls. He lets out a sharp breath through his teeth, almost hisses when the head of his dick is surrounded by a hot mouth. Richie hums, and Eddie almost loses it right then, but Richie is quick to pull off when Eddie tugs at his hair roughly. 

His cock jerks again, and he wants so bad just to reach down and finish himself off, but his hands stay clenched around his jersey sheets. Richie is smiling again, obviously pleased with himself and Eddie kind of wants to punch him in the nose. 

Eddie clears his throat, makes sure Richie hears him loud and clear when he says, “I’ll remember this moment when I’m picking what we watch for the month.”

Richie frowns, making a noise of mock sadness. “Aw. We’ll see about that, Eds.” 

Eddie laughs, then readies his next sarcastic reply when Richie starts jerking him off again, impossibly quick and Eddie’s cock is starting to _hurt_ with how hard it is. 

It seems like the torture never ends. They go back and forth with their snarky remarks, Richie uses his hands and his spit and his tongue, _god_, his tongue; and when Richie finally has him shaking, has him ready to just tip over the edge, he lets go and Eddie is starting to become impatient. He won’t beg, he refuses to drop that low. 

Richie laughs when he smooths his hands over Eddie’s thighs and says, “You’re a tough cracker to crack, Eddie Spaghetti,” and Eddie just glares at him. 

“It’s cookie.”

“What?”

Eddie takes in a deep breath, bites his knuckle to silence his oncoming scream of rage and impatience. His dick jerks weakly. “It’s ‘you’re a tough cookie to crack,’ not ‘you’re a tough cracker to crack’. That’s so stupid, it doesn’t even make any sense.”

Richie holds up his hands defensively. “Shit. Someone’s snarky.”

Eddie lets out a pathetic noise, and he wipes his eyes with his palms, presses into them until he sees stars. His heart lurches when he feels the mattress shift and he watches Richie slide off his bed. Richie must see the panic behind his eyes because he says, “Calm down, Eds. I’m just getting something. It’ll blow your mind.” Eddie isn’t sure how true that statement is, but if it makes him come, he decides that he’s fine with it. 

Richie climbs back onto the bed with something that looks like a flashlight, and Eddie cocks his head trying to get a good look and-- oh. 

Eddie’s heart races. “Do you--do you use that? On yourself?” Richie looks at him as if he had just asked the most obvious question he’d ever heard. 

“Uh, yeah?”

Eddie's cock leaks at the thought.

Eddie grimaces, then his face goes slack when Richie grips his dick roughly again. A strangled noise leaves his mouth, then his hips buck up again. He isn’t sure how much more of this he can take. His cock is starting to look a little on the purple side, and it throbs when Richie isn’t touching him in some way. 

“Is it clean?” Eddie asks, despite the hand around him. 

“Yeah, of course! I take pride in how clean I keep this thing.”

Richie puts his lips against the opening and spits into it, and it should make Eddie feel absolutely disgusting but he just moans lowly, his mouth open. Richie smiles, then rubs at Eddie’s thigh soothingly.

“Ready for this?” He asks, rubs Eddie’s hair off of his sweaty forehead and Eddie nods, swallowing hard.

Richie positions the fleshlight over Eddie’s cock, rubbing it over the head before slipping it onto him all at once and Eddie’s eyes roll back in his head. 

“_Oh fuck_,” he whimpers, his voice strangled and loud and he can hear Richie laugh breathlessly. It’s squeezing around his dick so tight that his back arches off the bed and he can feel Richie’s spit coating the inside and it’s so hot. His hips buck when Richie starts fucking it onto his cock and the sound is so obscene that he can’t take it. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, oh my god yes,” he rambles, “so close-- _shit_.”

“Yeah? You gonna’ come?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Eddie comes so hard that his hips shoot up off the bed. Richie pulls the fleshlight off him, grabs his cock instead and jerks him through it. His cock spurts rope after rope onto his stomach and he’s moaning so loud, so brokenly. He think’s Richie might be moaning too. 

Once his cock gives a final twitch, and once he’s had time to catch his breath, he watches Richie fumble with his belt. His hands are shaking so much and he’s going so fast that it takes him a minute, but soon his hand is down his pants and he’s got his dick out. He watches through hooded eyes as Richie strokes himself, and he’s never seen someone be this eager to come. 

It only takes him a few pulls with the speed he’s going, but he spurts onto Eddie’s stomach too, moaning in a way that makes Eddie’s heart beat fast and heavy. They both still for a few moments, taking time to breathe heavily before Richie wipes at Eddie’s stomach with a sock he’d found on the dresser.

Richie gets off him in a hurry, tucking himself away and pulling his jeans back up roughly. Eddie watches him with an amused smile on his face. 

“Where do you have to be in such a hurry?” he asks, and Richie struggles to multitask as he slips on his boots and grabs at Eddie’s keys at the same time. 

“Quiznos closes at seven, we’re gonna be cuttin’ it close.”

**Author's Note:**

> someone please get this bitch some fucking quiznos he's annoying as FUCK!
> 
> rlly im sorry about this i should have just went to sleep.
> 
> ok update it’s morning now and i thought this fanfic was a fever dream but it’s actually real i can’t believe i’ve done this
> 
> fuck u paige and allie i’m gonna scream


End file.
